


Intelligence

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah ponders the meaning of intellect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I ever wrote.

Sean's the smartest person I know. His wide range of knowledge amazes everyone, especially me. Sean's intellect is actually one of the sexiest things about him. And the cutest. The way he uses a five-dollar word when a fifty-cent one will do, and not because he's trying to show off. It's just how his mind works. If Sean wants to be entertained, he picks up a book. I get my Playstation. Sometimes I think I'm too dumb to be with him. Then I remember he's never once beaten me when we play. I guess there's all different kinds of smart.


End file.
